


give me sleep (or not)

by BLONDAUS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin just works at the convenience store, Drabble, Felix is sleep deprived, Fluff, M/M, but nice, minsung are too damn loud, really light fluff, seungmin is just a stressed college student with a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLONDAUS/pseuds/BLONDAUS
Summary: he went back to the front of the store and dug his hands into the fridge full of ice creams. strawberry was his main craving, but there was so much variety felix started to get overwhelmed.‘chocolate chunk, banana bit, cherry bomb, rainbow road—‘“hey! please don’t leave the fridge open too long. it’s a waste of energy!”felix thoughts were interrupted by the guy who was peering over at him around the counter as he was slouched deep in his chair.‘—you.’





	give me sleep (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt of this and decided to write it. This is my first published work so please excuse any mistakes or poorly written parts, this was only checked by me a couple times before deciding to post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix spent the whole day rummaging through boxes and loading furniture into his small apartment. Chan had left over a hour ago after buying dinner and helping Felix set up his bed in the room and a couple of other things.

 

His bed— the one place he could finally lay down and relax after his hectic day of dealing with movers and his landowner who made sure he felt at home. Except it didn’t feel like home. He just moved in from Australia last week and was only now allowed to move into his place after a couple of days since his arrival due to leakage from one of the sinks that caused the kitchen floor to need remodeling.

Felix’s head was pounding from all the things he had to do, and his thoughts were flooded with even more things he had yet to do on his list. Go get his ID, buy groceries, fill out the last registrations at his new college, contact the company for his internship, make a call to home…

 _‘Ugh! Can you maybe shut up for a second?!_ ’ His thoughts were jumping off the walls at the top of his mind and he really, really needed quiet.

 

Zen. The sound of the air blowing through the vent and soft noise of cars driving outside. Felix's breathing was seeping through the silence getting heavier as he began to feel his eyes get drowsy and the soreness from carrying all those boxes finally began to take over his body. He laid flat back on his bed, blanket barely reaching his chest and the last thing he saw was the white ceiling becoming blurry.

Twenty minutes passed and Felix was asleep. He didn’t dream of anything as his mind had finally shut down after a whole day of processing so many new things. Dark, quiet, no stairs, no kitchen floor, no chan, just…silence. But then his mind began to regenerate slowly— it was getting to the state where your body is still at rest, but your mind is slowly starting to regain consciousness. _Beats… walls booming… snickering & then laughter._

Felix woke up.

 

Sitting at the edge of his bed tired & sleepy, but unable to rest from the loud noise pounding from the other side of the wall. he wasn’t sure what to do.

_‘I’ll give it a few seconds.’_

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. he unpacked a couple of boxes and started organizing a bit just to ease his stress of seeing an empty sink and knocking another item on his to-do list. He cleaned the mirror with a wet rag, and dug his toothbrush out of his necessities bag.  
_‘By the time i’m done the noise should be gone.’_

Except it wasn’t. Seven minutes have passed since he’s made his way back to his bed and the noise still boomed from next door that Felix could feel the wall shaking. He knew that it was only two apartments on this floor from what the landowner had told him. The landowner also said his neighbors were kind and never gave any trouble, but what would the landowner know if no one else ever lived on this floor before Felix to give him a complaint. This apartment was vacant and was just now being rented out because the owner decided to remodeled this small spot into a room for college students to rent out.

Felix huffed. Maybe he didn’t deal with these kinds of people at home, but since this was his first time in a new apartment, in a new place, with new things, all by himself, he might as well come to terms with ‘first times.’ He swung his legs across the bed, slid on his slippers, and made his way across the hall to his “friendly & quiet” neighbors place. New meeting.

 

 

_Knock knock knock*_

Three knocks seemed enough for Felix.

He waited by the door, but the only movement he got out of it was the vibration from the bass that was emitting from the speakers inside.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

A little harder this time. ‘They can’t be deaf.. can they?’

Impatience was starting to sweep Felix.

_BAM BAM BAM*_

His fists pound at the door. Now Felix was the one making the door shake.

He heard muffling and the swift of feet through the music. The door opened and it’s like all the music that was being held inside a tight container was now being splurged out of its lid. Felix took a step back from the sudden intensity.

“wassup?”

 

A boy stood in front of Felix peering his doe eyes with no sign of emotion on his face to him. The sound didn’t faze him one bit, like if he were immune to it. He wore a black shirt and track pants and -- _‘why is he holding a bundle in his left hand?’_

“Uhm… can I help you with something?”

Felix was brought back to reality after eyeing the bundle. He’s only ever seen his grandmother bring them to Australia when she came to visit from Korea. he found it weird and so outdated.

“Your music,” he blurted out. “it’s too loud.”

“Say that again?”

 _‘Maybe he is deaf,’_ Felix answered his earlier thought, but then understood it was the music.

“Your music's too loud!” He said this time with a little more force.

By this time, someone came up behind the boy and stood by the door peering out to see who it was.

“Jisung can you cut it off for a quick second, i’m trying to _hear_ him—“

The blonde raised his arm towards the speaker system and pressed the mute button on the remote. Everything vacated.

“Oh dude, are you the new neighbor?” what now seemed to be Jisung asked Felix.

“Yeah, I am. I moved in today.”

“That’s so cool! We’ve been wanting someone new to play with since it’s just been us this whole time, I am Jisung!” He peered at Felix cheerfully throwing his arms up as if he were surprising somebody.

“And i’m Minho,” by this time he had already shifted his bundle to the counter next to the door and reached his hand out to shake Felix’s.

Felix was so dumbfounded by the atmosphere that these two emitted. He shook Minho’s hand intently and was trying to recap what he even came for.

“So why’d you decide to come barely meet us at ass o’clock at night?” Jisung spiked up.

 _‘It’s midnight and you’re being fucking loud’_ Felix screamed in his mind-- but he recapted and reminded himself how his mom told him not to judge so quickly.

“Oh.. _uh_ … I was trying to sleep and i'm so tired from moving in all day, I wanted to kindly ask if you could turn the music down please?” Felix sputtered in his broken Korean but seemed to have gotten the message through because Jisung began to nod.

“Yeah yeah, just answer us this—“

“Okay,”

“—where you from?”

“Australia,”

 _“Ohhhhh!”_ Minho and Jisung really seemed to like that response. “That’s so cool! do you have an accent? Say something in english quick!” Minho was excited for this.

_“Uhm… hello ..?”_

“So cool!” Jisung was voice was starting to get high pitched from not being able to contain his excitement. “Dude let’s hang out, come on in—“

“--I would love to, _but_ i’m really tired you know, I can come by tomorrow and we can eat something,” Felix said hopelessly. He really just wants to sleep.

“Oh yeah yeah, no problem! Tomorrow is our day off from school and we work mornings so yeah come by,” Minho reassured Felix.

“Okay thanks, I will—” Felix took a step back to let Minho close the door. Right before it closed all the way, he held his hand up and brought his index finger and thumb finger almost touching each other and reminded them, “— and _please?_ Just a little down,”

“No worries,” Minho prompted.

 

Felix dragged himself back into his small apartment, made way past the kitchen and living room, and found his way to his small twin bed in the corner of the room. He slipped off his slides and found his way under his covers.

The place was back to being quiet. Minho and Jisung kept their promise and turned the music down, and, after a while, their muffled voices quieted. It seemed to Felix that they too fell asleep. Lucky for them, because now he couldn’t find his sleep. It seemed that the journey to walking over, meeting his overly-joyed neighbors, and asking them the favor to lower down the sound just made him shake off whatever he had.

Felix was tired, he still felt sore, but he couldn’t sleep.

_‘Aw crap!’_

 

It was late.

It was dark & late and Felix knew it. There were some people walking out in the street but everyone seemed to be heading home now that the bus system had shut down for the night. The street lights illuminated the sidewalks, but that didn’t shake off the chill that the midnight air gave off. Yet, here was Felix— dragging his feet across the wet pavement that was now beginning to clear from the light rain from earlier.

_‘I’m so going to be regretting this in the morning.’_

Felix hadn’t much surveyed his neighborhood before moving in since he had so many other things to do closer to his university, but he did remember chan telling him before he left that if he needed anything, there was a convenient & pharmacy store across the park in front of his apartment building. So that’s where he headed.

 

Round about the corner and Felix swung the door open and entered the illuminated space. The jingle of the bell could be heard and a faint _“welcome”_ was heard from behind the counter. Felix didn’t look their way.

Felix made his way to the back where the fridges were located and scanned his choices. Coffee, decaf coffee, energy boosts, caffeinated soft drinks, more coffee, tea & milk filled the rows.. _‘I’m not gonna sleep with any of this.’_ He turned and walked up and down the aisles with food & snacks in them. It was too late for him to eat ramyeon and his mom made it a habit for him not to eat anything that takes time to digest so late. He sighed. _‘I miss mom.’_

Felix made a mental note to stay away from trying anything that had too much native flavor in it since he’s not used to the taste and it could give him a sick stomach. He had to learn that the hard way his first day back. Chan had to take him to the doctor and he was on water & pill cleanse for the next day.

With nothing else, he went back to the front of the store and dug his hands into the fridge full of ice creams. Strawberry was his main craving, but there was so much variety Felix started to get overwhelmed.

_‘Chocolate chunk, banana bit, cherry bomb, rainbow road—‘_

**“Hey! Please don’t leave the fridge open too long-- it’s a waste of energy!”**

Felix thoughts were interrupted by the guy who was peering over at him around the counter as he was slouched deep in his chair.

_‘—you.’_

 

He was slouched in his chair holding his phone up his face. A movie was playing and it reflected off the specs he was wearing. The raven-haired boy stared at Felix waiting for him to acknowledge his request. but Felix mind was blank.

_‘He’s so… cute.’_

“Did you hear me?” The cute thought didn’t linger any longer.

 _‘Ice cream,’_ Felix mind came back to him.  
“Oh yeah yeah, sorry.” He slid the fridge door closed. Actually, he swung it shut and the noise was loud.

“Hey! Don’t have to be mad about it,” the other bickered. “it’s my boss orders— not mine.”

 _‘I’m stupid’_  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to, I-I just—“ Felix shut up and stared back at him. Embarrassing.

“—do you have any recommendations? There’s too many of them i'm not sure what to choose from.” Felix just wanted to leave a nice impression.

“Uhm, I don’t actually like ice cream all that much,”

_‘Never mind.’_

“Then what do you recommend?”

‘Bold, little flirt not too bad,’

“Well you’re sassy. little attitude?”

_‘Never mind x2’_

“I’m sleep deprived, im sorry.” Felix pleaded. The atmosphere was starting to get awkward and Felix didn’t know how to shake it off. I mean, he was in front of a pretty cute boy, what was he supposed to do about it?

Another customer walked in and headed for the ramyeon section. Felix turned around and went back to the fridges.

“Ring this up for me Changbin… hold on i’m also getting a piece of chocolate.”

“ _Seungmin,_ don’t you think you need to put an end to these midnight snacks? No wonder you’re a broke student.” Changbin scolded. Seungmin shrugged him off and placed the candy bar on the counter.

“I’m not really concerned so, no need to worry.”

“ Five-thousand won, and i’m not worried. just saying since you’re always complaining—“

“Goodnight Changbin!” Seungmin teased and walked out the door with the jingle echoing.

“So did you find something? this is a long midnight visit.”

 _‘Fuck it,’_ Felix reached for the chocolate milk. It was the first thing he saw-- somewhat comforting, hopefully the sugar rush will die off soon.

 

He placed it on the counter and Changbin scanned the barcode.

“You’re not from here are you?”

“Was it the accent?” Felix jokes, _kind of._

“No, I’ve just never seen you before,” Changbin remarked. He eyed Felix, taking in the swoop of his bangs, and the way his lips were a different shape than the normal, he thought they were pretty. He also like his freckles and how they—

 _“Oh! Right,”_  
Changbin came back to his senses.

“Three-Thousand won.”

 

Felix stuffed his hand into his sweaters pocket looking for his wallet. _Nothing._ He checked his pants pocket-- _also nothing._

“Aw _crap!_ Did I really leave my wallet at home, can I come right ba—“

“—don’t worry about it,”

“No, it won’t take long. I live right across the street. let me jus—“

“—are you going to be coming around more?”  
_Off guard._

 _“What?”_ Felix was dumbfounded by his question. Not the same dumbfounded he experienced from Minho and Jisung earlier. This was a nervous dumbfounded.

 

“I mean, _I guess, yeah.”_  
_‘Why is he asking me this?’_

“Cool, i’ll look out for you.”  
_‘He’ll what'_

“You’ll look out for me?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, don’t you need a friend?”  
_‘Yes.’_

“No,” Felix said a little too quickly.  
_‘Shouldn’t have said that'_

“My bad I guess,”  
_‘Fix it now.’_

“I mean, yes, probably will. Sorry, i’m telling you i’m sleep deprived.”  
_‘Better.’_

“College student right? What are you here for?” Changbin voice didn’t show much emotion, but Felix got the sense that he was trying to be friendly here.

“Yeah I am. I flew in from Australia for an internship I was offered here so now i’m doing exchanged student studies” Felix responded in an inviting tone hoping Changbin would catch on that he too is pretty friendly.

 _“Ah,_ that’s pretty cool. Your Korean isn’t bad either, so you must’ve been around natives before right?”  
Felix agreed and mentioned how his grandmother used to visit often when he was younger.

“You’re pretty cool— _uhh…_ ” Changbin faltered on the end of his sentence. Felix was getting a bit confused and then realized, “... Felix! i’m Felix.”

 

“I’m Changbin,” “Yeah, _I know._ ” “How do you know?” “Heard the other guy earlier,” “Oh thought it was my name tag.”

_‘You just love embarrassing yourself huh, Felix?’_

“Oh, yeah.. _that too,_ ” he rushed to say embarrassingly a blush settling in on his cheeks.

Changbin chuckled at his blush, “I don’t have one Felix, i’m messing with you.” _Redder._

 

“I’m sleep deprived!” Felix pushed hoping it’ll convince Changbin and cover up this whole moment.

Changbin just smiled. The first smile Felix saw all night and it made him blush, but Changbin didn’t notice. He thought it was still from the moment earlier.

“Alright, go home and sleep. Start counting down from one hundred and you probably won’t reach seventy-three depending how good you are at math,” Changbin shared his trick with Felix.

 _“Great!_ I won’t reach eighty then.” Changbin handed the milk to Felix and sent him off.

 

Felix underestimated himself because he made it down to seventy-four instead. He left the milk in the fridge and went straight to bed when he got home that night. In fact, every milk he bought from that store, he always left it in the fridge every night before going to bed. _He didn’t even like chocolate milk._

He’d hand it over to Minho in the morning before their daily walks to school together and Jisung always pleaded him to start buying him apple juice too, or he’d start to feel left out.

Felix always tried to remember Jisung’s apple juice when he made his walk across the park, but as soon as he heard the door of the convenient store jingle— turned his head over to the raven haired boy behind the counter, smile already on his face because he knew it was time for his late-night visit— he’d forget.

 

So that’s how it happened. over chocolate milk, broke college boy Seungmin late night snacks, and poor sleeping schedule, Changbin and Felix’s new relationship sprouted.

 

“Hey Changbin,”

“Wassup Felix?”

“I was thinking maybe we should meet outside the convenient store y’know… like, we could still hang out at night, but not so late. A little bit earlier… and do something more fun— not saying your job isn’t fun but—“

“—Felix, your Korean is good, but not the best. Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Don’t embarrass me anymore, just say yes.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. I actually wrote this on my twt but decided to bring it over here. I hope to write on this account more soon! I'm also open to constructive criticism as i'm trying to improve so leave your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it~


End file.
